Problems With No end
by iheartjelsa
Summary: After getting in a life threatening car Elsa and Anna are forced to move with her sister to live with her cousin Rapunzel Corona. Elsa is forced to go to new school with a new life. What will happen when she gets bullied by the schools heartthrob. What will happen when she is in another accident.(summary sucks story is better) btw as you can se I own frozen nor rotg if I didthenyea
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa's P.O.V**

I was driving my mustang down on the highway at 100 mph. I had to admit it was fun but then again everything is fun when you're not sober. "Faster, Faster_!_" I screamed like it was going to make the car go faster or something like that. The next thing I know I'm flying off the highway in my car. Then I blacked out. I heard an ambulance siren go off in the distance I wasn't paying much attention. I only heard snippets of what they were saying like "Get her out of the car!" or "Her legs are caught under the steering wheel!" I stopped listening and I let the darkness take over completely. I then saw a bright light it wasn't heavenly light or anything like that it was... **_Moon Light_**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa's P.O.V**

The moon light then spoke to me and said

'_**Elsa Snow Winter you have until December 21 to choose your path. Light or Dark is your choice.**_'

I was shocked by what it said I wanted to speak but the words wouldn't and couldn't come out. It was like my voice was gone. I immediately sprung out of my dream or whatever it is that I should call it but then a wave of pain coursed through my body.

" Oh! No, no dear you need to sit down and recover. The accident you were in was _**horrible**_ and _**deadly. **_And if you knew me you would know that I never say horrible." The lady said.

'_Sheesh this lady could talk all day if she wanted to!'_ I thought. I tried to muster up a few words but only one came out it was.

"Where?"

My voice sounded like gravel getting grounded. And when I talked it felt like an elephant was sitting on my chest squeezing the air out of me.

" You are at Arendale hospital you are very lucky to be alive but there was a cost to the accident."

I was very confused at what she was talking about but I just went with what she was saying. Then I realized I never got here name.

"Name?" I managed to choke out.

"Oh! Where are my manners my name is Gerda, but call me Nurse Gerda or whichever one is fine with you."

Everything she said was just starting to sink in and I was finally understanding. I kept on thinking and every time I was getting deeper and deeper in thought '_Did I cause that crash she mentioned and what does she mean by horrible and why was there so much emphasis on it' _her voice brought me out of my deep thought.

"Do you by chance have any relatives or is there anyone I can contact?"

The nurse had said. I was trying my best but every time I tried it would come out as a gasp for air. That went on for a minute or two until I finally said what I needed to say.

"Anna W-w-winters."

After that she gave a simple nod of thanks and left. I was trying to remember what happened then everything hot me like a pile of bricks. '_I caused that horrible crash!'_ everything was coming in so quickly then everything went black.

**Anna's P.O.V**

**"**Where is she should be by now she just went to the rehabilitation center and the library. Right?"

I muttered to myself. I was really worried about Elsa. When our parents passed away she started coming home later, going to parties, drinking, and anything she could get her hands on basically. Things got really serious when she had kidney failure. I tried to give her my advice but she refused. She finally came out of the dark and took my advice. She's been going to the rehab center for about a month she shouldn't be lost. Just then the phone brought me out of deep thought. I picked it up and heard a womanly voice.

"Hello is this Anna Winters?"

"Uhh... Yes may I ask who this is?" I asked the woman.

"This is Nurse Gerda from Arendale Hospital I've called to inform you that your sister Elsa Winters has been In a deadly car accident."

**Thank you for the few amounts of feedback ElsaTheSnowQueen2 and The Atlantean I would love feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Anna's P.O.V**

My whole world shattered by her words. I tried to let her words sink in but they wouldn't. I couldn't believe that Elsa was in a car crash. She had just went to the library and rehab center what kind of reckless driver would do this? Just then the nurses calls brought me out of my deep thought.

"Hello!? Is anyone there!" the nurse called out in a panicked tone.

"Oh! Yeah sorry but could you repeat that please I don't think I heard you correctly." My voice filled with laced with fear and worry.

" I had just informed you that Elsa Winters has been in a life threatening car crash. It is urgent that you come to the hospital at once." The nurses voice full of seriousness.

" Ok I'll be there in a few minutes. Can you tell my sister that I will be there."

"I will inform your sister that you have been notified of her current condition. good bye." The nurse hung up the phone and I didn't know what happened but I had collapsed on the floor with hot tears streaming down my face.

"Why does this always happen to us! First, my parents and now Elsa! How many more people have to be claimed by dumb drivers that choose to end someone's life!" I started to scream my feelings at the top of my lungs not caring if the neighbors think I'm insane. I felt like hours but I finally wiped my tears away and called the only person I would know to call in a situation like this.

" Hello? This is Kai may I ask who is speaking please? Kai is so nice I'm glad he is my friend.

"It's me Anna, Kai." I said trying to hide all emotions of sadness but failed miserably and thought to myself '_Man I stink at concealing my emotions how does Elsa do this!'_

"Miss. Winters is there a problem at hand?" '_Wow he is really nice how did him and my dad get along before the incident' _I thought.

"I need you to drive me to Arendale Hospital t-" I was cut off by a panicking Kai.

"Miss Winters are you hurt do you need medical attention is The eldest okay what about her?!" He's like my second father except a lot nicer and he cares more than mine ever would. The only thing he cared about was his company and his reputation. I could still hear Kai rambling in the background. I could tell he was panicking I mean who wouldn't someone just asked you to drive them to the hospital.

" ! Slow down I'm fine it's about Elsa. I just need to go see her... she... she was in a life threatening car crash as the nurse put it and I have no mode of transportation." With that I heard my phone hang up.

"Huh... my ear must've hit the end call button wi-" The sound of the door bell interrupted my sentence. I went to see who it was. And it was...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Lol left you guys at a cliff hanger I did it right this time. Again with the feedback The Atlantean and TheSnowQueen2 thx you to Tohdoh.**


End file.
